Addicted
by Imaginary Figment
Summary: 16-year-old Kai has lived with Orochimaru and Kabuto since she was 13 and ever since, she has been in love with the famous Snake Lord. But what happens when a love starts becoming an addiction? Orochimaru/Oc Rated T for slight content and language


Addicted

Author: **This is my second fic and I'm proud of it. I love to write and I love Orochimaru/Oc pairings, but let me tell you that, uh, this pairing might seem weird since my Oc is only about 16 and he's like 50 , sooo it may seem a little odd.**

**Constructive criticism is welcomed. I would also like some feed back concerning whether I should continue with this story.**

"You needed me, Orochimaru-sama?" I called, my voice sounding tired and sad, as I poked my head through the doorway. My mid-length black hair fell in my face annoyingly as I searched the room for my master.

"Yes, Kai, I have to make some adjustments on one of the experiments," came his reply. I nodded, although he couldn't see and it was likely that he didn't care. "Hurry up, I don't have all day."

I stepped inside the familiar room and walked until I stood a few feet away from my master who was hunched over a desk making some final calculations. His long curtain of black hair blocked his face from view and it only reminded me of how badly I wanted to play with it, stroke it, brush it, shampoo it…

Oh god, I was getting too ahead of myself. You see, I was in love with my sensei. It has always been that way ever since he took me in after I ran away from home. I was young and ignorant and I figured that I could take care of myself, so at the tender age of 13, I packed up my things and left, leaving not a note or anything. Orochimaru and his right hand man found me about 2 weeks later after my departure. I had been attacked by some ninja's and had passed out when they discovered my body all covered in cuts and bruises. Of course Kabuto wouldn't leave without healing me, and for some reason, they brought me back to their lair with them. Ever since, I have been working under the leadership of Lord Orochimaru, and ever since, I have been in love with him. That was 3 years ago.

But of course, it is hard to love some one when they never showed any love back, and even worse when they hurt you, not only emotionally but physically as well. I loved him, but every day it felt like I was dying a little bit inside. It was getting harder and harder to get up in the morning, and I figured one day that I wouldn't get up and they might be sorry. But knowing Orochimaru, he wouldn't be sorry over my death, which was true, but hard to grasp. It hurt knowing he wouldn't care.

But anyways, I stood beside my master until he looked up at me and winced at my appearance. I sighed, and shrugged my shoulders self-consciously.

"You know it wouldn't kill you to try to seem appreciative," he snapped.

If all he was going to do was insult how I looked, why did he even bother to look at me? But the odd thing was, I didn't really mind being insulted by him. If it was someone else, I probably would have punched them out, but for some reason, I could never think lowly about the snake lord.

"What ever," he sighed impatiently. "Come on, I don't have all day," he said again and he grabbed my arm and led me over to the all-too-familiar giant tank.

"Hurry up, off with it," and he proceeded to strip me of my clothes. He pulled my shirt off by the bottom and pulled it over my head and tossed it to the side leaving me in my bra. He looked at my face before saying impatiently,

"Are you going to remove your pants yourself or do I have to do it for you?" I blushed slightly and removed my pants leaving me practically naked, except for my undergarments, in front of the man that I was hopelessly in love with.

It may seem weird that my sensei was taking off my clothes, but understand that this was a daily routine in which he could test his experiments on me. Call me crazy but I actually felt special, being the one who was risking my life, as these experiments could be fatal, to make my master happy.

I crossed my arms across my stomach and chest area while Orochimaru looked me over. I had many cuts and bruises along my arms and legs from previous experiment sessions. There was a deep cut that glowed purple that floated on my upper part of my thigh and Oro just smiled. These scars were not only from the experiments but from him. He could get pretty abusive and I had the marks to show it. His smile grew wider as his eyes ran over my body, looking at the damage he had done. But of course, I was covering the biggest mark of them all.

I had sustained it through ignorance and ignorance alone and I can understand why would Orochimaru beat me. There's not really much to tell, except that I had angered him by saying something and he had punched me in the chest and kicked me in the stomach several times very hard.

He led me into the tank and picked up some suction cup like things and attached them to my shoulders, neck, arms, and upper chest area. Each time he touched my skin I felt as if I might melt, my heartbeat would pick up. He picked up a few more cups and placed them on either side of my head, on my temples.

I watched his face while he attached the little instruments to my body and was mesmerized by the way that his eyes moved, how he was so careful in applying the cups to perfection. I watched his fingers moving across my skin and I was surprised about how gentle they were. Of course it was because he just wanted to do his experiment and it wasn't because he cared about me at all. When he was finished, he looked up at me with those deep, golden eyes of his, and asked,

"What?"

"Nothing," I answered. He narrowed his eyes and commanded me to stand still. I did as told and he walked out of the tank and shut the door behind him. He walked behind the control panels and fiddled with the buttons. I felt the effect of the experiment immediately and I was thrown into a fit of coughing, and it felt like my body was bound by chains of fire. I was strong when it came to pain, usually only letting out a whimper, but this was like no other time before and I practically collapsed on the floor right there, almost screaming.

The door opened and I was pulled to my feet and pushed against the outside of the tank where I could rest. Orochimaru stood in front of me taking the cups off one by one and I noticed how close he was standing. My legs almost gave out and he caught me and stood me back up with a hard expression on his face.

"You're weak," he said, after a moment.

"What?"

"I said you're weak. A stronger person would have been able to withstand that, but you, you're weak."

"I'm tired," I argued.

"How can you be tired? From what I heard from Kabuto, you wouldn't get up this morning. You slept in."

"Yeah, I had trouble waking up, but I'm not weak. Think of all the other tests you've done on me. Not a single one have had that kind of effect on me and you know it."

Slap.

My cheek suddenly stung and I looked to see Orochimaru with his hand ready to strike again. I quickly shut up and looked away, just wanting to get out of there as fast as I could.

"This is from yesterday, isn't it?" I looked down and he brushed his cool fingertips over a large, dark, purple bruise that stretched across my stomach. I shivered at his touch since he had never really touched anywhere other than my shoulders, etc. but it felt nice. I nodded and he smiled wickedly and he leaned closer to me.

He placed his hands on the wall on either side of my face and looked at me, but his gaze was suddenly making me nervous. He leaned even closer to me so that he had his chest up against mine and he put his lips up to my neck. I gasped in surprise as he proceeded to suck at my neck, ultimately giving me a large, dark hickie. He ran his hands down my hips, feeling my curves. When he pulled away, I saw him lick his tongue and I suddenly had an uncontrollable desire to put my tongue in his mouth and see what would happen.

I just looked at him, blankly and I felt as if I was going to burst into tears. If I did that in front of him, he would for sure call me weak and probably beat me senseless for not being stronger. He leaned forward again after another wicked grin and I turned my head away from him in complete submission. He rubbed his nose across my neck and in turn I shivered.

"Orochimaru," I murmured, it sounded more like a plea. "Please…I can't do this…"

He narrowed his eyes and pulled away put not before he leaned in towards my mouth. I moved my head away from him even more and lightly pushed on his chest, which sent a spark of electricity through my hands. He was testing me, seeing how far I would let him go, seeing how far he could push me before I caved. It was a game to him. He knew that I loved him and he pretended he didn't care, and yet he played this game, which was slowly killing me. He finally pulled away and I carefully looked up at him. His expression was unreadable.

"Can I, uh, go now?" I said weakly. He nodded and I quickly threw on my clothes and hurried out the door, trying to hold back a sob.

I finally slowed down in the hallway and leaned against the wall. I held my arms tightly and looked up at the ceiling and I tried to suppress the sobs that had started to rack through my body.

He didn't love me and yet he played these games where he toyed with my affections. What was a girl to do?

_End of chapter one._

Author:** What do you think? Please review!!**

**~Windy**


End file.
